A Flower Without Fragerance
by The Dragon's Fire
Summary: Tusbaki finds herself being sent the the hidden leaf for not reason that she knows. Will this change be for the better or the worst
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything but my own RPC**

* * *

><p>I slowly walked down the tree invested trail not knowing what to think. <em>Are they just trying to get rid of me or is it really a mission?<em> I was already in the land of fire almost to the village hidden in the leafs. I looked around. _They said I would be escorted when I was close to the village…was that a lie too?_ I shook my head. _Either way it must be looked at as if it was a mission._

I jumped to the sound of barking ahead of me. The bark was high pinched so it must have been a pup. I watched as a group of ninja three of them looked my age alone with a sensei came my way. The sensei was a rather an extractive woman with long dark hair and red eyes. The others were two boys one wore round sunglasses and his face was almost cover completely by his collar his hair was also spiked. The other was a boy with a jacket on with dark fur like lining on the hood and the end of the sleeves. A dogs head stuck out of the jacket. The dog was small and white with brown patches on his ears. He also had red markings on his cheeks that reminded me of fangs. Last was a girl with short blueish hair he eyes were pale. She also wore a jacket but without the fur. She didn't meet my eyes and was doing something with her fingers. I looked totally different my hair was a pale green almost like a jade and my eyes bright yellow. My shirt has long white sleeves that went to my knees the rest of the shirt was a dark green with red and yellow stripes that went down the side.

"Are you Tsubasa, Tsubaki?" asked the woman.

"Y-yes" but I couldn't focus. _I want to pet the puppy._ I quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm Kurenai" she introduces then first started it the kid with sunglasses "This is Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. The dog's name is Akamaru" _Even the name is cute. _Each nodded in turn even the dog. "Shall we go now?"

I nodded and followed behind the boy with the dog who I think looked over his shoulder many times.

* * *

><p>AN: please review


	2. Chapter 2

The hokaga's office was large and circler. Her desk was stacked with papers and books. The hokaga's desk was facing away from a wall lined with windows; personally I thought it was a bad idea for maybe an assassin could sneak up on her easily. The hokaga herself had long light blonde hair that was keep in two low ponytails and serious brown eyes. She also had some blue spot on her forehead that I'm trying really hard not to stare at.

She didn't even look up once as she dug through the papers. I don't think she even saw me come in. I was left alone in the room with her. _Should I say something?_

"Dang it!" she slammed her fist against the desk "There's too much paper I can even find what I wrote down a moment ago" she looked up at me "Oh…I forgot you were coming today" she continued to shuffle through paper "We finished arrangements for you and if I remember you'll be doing some missions with a few ninja while you're here"

"Yes" she said what I was told the day I left the grass village.

"Why doing you look around while I try and find the papers" a stack of papers fell to the side as she said so "Dang it not again?" I quickly made my escape.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped from roof to roof already starting to miss all of the bamboo around every corner. Overall the village was pretty nice full of people and plenty of shops. The whole village was protected by a large wall and a mountain. Again I didn't think it was smart they are trapped in a bowl if anything gets in. I stopped and jumped back a person jumped in my path and continued on his way. "Sorry" he called. _What a bright outfit. _The orange jacket stood out as he left my sight.

I jumped down to glance in the shops seeing if there is anything I find interesting. _I might even find some of the other ninja._ I saw a flower shop, Raman shop, and one for clothing before I spotted the boy with the dog. _His name's Kiba…right?_ He looked busy so I left him alone.

"What's a ninja from the grass doing here?" I jumped as a voice questioned behind me. I faced him. He had long hair for a boy and his eyes where pale like the girl who lead me here one arm was bandaged and so was a leg. He was accompanied by a girl with buns in her hair.

"Right now we're in ties with the grass so it's not strange to find one" the girl noted. I raised a covered hand in greeting but only got a response from the girl.

"Let me see your papers anyway" the boy ordered. I went through my pockets and remembered. _That was what the hokaga was looking for._ Everything sunk.

"I...um seemed to have misplaced it" I lied. _What will they do now?_

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend.


End file.
